The Ultimate Alliance - The Ultimate Series episode 15
by dinodisneylover1
Summary: This mission took us for the first time to Slovenia. An ancient evil has arrived. The Defenders had to go to hell on Earth. And they get some new friends too.


A village at the bottom of Mt. Triglav, Slovenia

(_Night has approached. Everything's quiet, lights were out. In the dark of the night, a man was outside to take a walk. At a sudden moment, something caught his attention._)

(_loud growling_)

(_The man stood still with a fright, because he heard an awful sound. And then he saw an awful, awful sight at the top of the mountain. He never saw something like that before. That something looked below and saw the man. Then the unknown send strange creatures to him. They went closer and closer into the village. The man tried to run, but then he got grabbed. The creatures brought him to their master. He was at the top of Mount Triglav and at that moment, the man got the shock of his life. Fire and strange creatures were everywhere and to make it worst the unknown ,he saw, grabbed him. Another man heard noises and went outside to look and saw it too. He took a picture and then everything went black._)

The Ultimate Alliance – The Ultimate Series

Episode 15: A Night on Bald Mountain

Castlevania, 9 a.m.

(_A beautiful morning, every creature woke up. And also in my bedroom._)

Me: Good morning, beauty. Wakey, wakey.

Thea: Mmmm. Can't I sleep a little bit? I'm still tired.

Me: Sleep all you want, but not too long.

(_Breakfast_)

Me: Ah, time for a delicious and healthy breakfast.

Mother Nancy: Is Thea not going to eat?

Me: She's still tired, but she will arrive soon enough.

(_bell ringing_)

Mother Nancy: Who could that be?

(_opens the door_)

Russian soldier: (_speaking english_) Good morning, ma'am. Is your son home?

Mother Nancy: Who are you?

Russian general: We're from the Russian army.

Mother Nancy: Has he done something?

Russian general: No, ma'am. We need his help.

Mother Nancy: Please, come inside.

(_The men came straight to me_)

Russian general: Excuse us, young man. Are you Sean Peetermans?

Me: Yes. That's me, sir. How do you know my name?

Russian soldier: We heard it from some people. They said that you can help them.

Me: Did they said that?

Russian general: We need your help. Aren't you going to call all your hero buddies?

Me: How do you know about the Defenders?

Russian soldier: We've heard everything about you and your team. Many people told us about you.

Me: What's the problem?

Russian general: Yesterday night, someone climbed Mt. Triglav in Slovenia and found a skeleton. We believe that that skeleton was a person who was killed. Burned, we think.

Me: Sounds mysterious.

Russian soldier: That night, there was also another man. We asked him questions. He said he heard strange noises. He looked outside and saw something on the mountain.

Russian general: He even took a picture. It's classified, but maybe you better see it.

Me: Alright, let me see.

Russian soldier: (_before I look at the picture_) It's also a bit strange that Mt. Triglav's nickname is Bald Mountain.

Me: That sounds all very intere...Say that name again.

Russian soldier: Bald Mountain. Why?

Me: Oh, just to say...(_I looked at the pictures with big eyes_) All sausages on a stick! You don't know what you're dealing with, are you?

Russian general: Well, I don't know.

Me: The others must know. By the way, would you like a cup of coffee?

Russian soldier: Yeah, sure.

(_A few minutes later, all the Defenders came together including Thea, who just woke up._)

Me: My friends. We're in for a serious situation.

Wolverine: What kind of a situation are we talking about, Sean?

Me: These two gentlemen are from the Russian Army. They told me everything what happened in Slovenia.

Applejack: We got a mission in Slovenia?

Me: Yes.

Mickey Mouse: What actually is the problem?

Me: I tell you now, Your Majesty. An hour ago, someone climbed Mt. Triglav. But that's not all, he managed to get to the top, but then he found something. A skeleton of a dead person. They believed he has been killed by fire.

Sid: That's terrible.

Me: Indeed, it is. These gentlemen also have a picture of a man who took this at night. Better take a look at it.

(_The picture revealed a large creature with wings on top of the mountain_)

Benjamin: What is that? A monster or something.

Geronimo: Benjamin, monsters don't exi...

Me: It is a monster!

(_dramatical music_)

Me: This might be the reason why that person was killed.

Mickey Mouse: Wait a minute. This looks familiar.

Me: Team, it's about time that you will learn about a HORROR. The creature, you see on the picture, is a large demon with bat-like wings. I've met him before. I once needed a blood sample of him for the cure against the curse of a donkey.

Aladdin: That time when the Coachman transformed us into jackasses?

Me: Yes. His name is Chernabog, it means 'Black God' in Slavic mythology. A creature born from nightmare and myth. He's actually the God that rules over all evil, but he's just another one of Xehanort's companions. This demon comes from a world with different areas. His area is a village with a larg mountain, it's a village where it seems abondoned, but we're not sure. There was once a time of dark superstition. During that time, thousands of innocent people were hanged or burned at the stake for witchcraft and sorcery.

Discord: Why is Chernabog in war with the russians or actually the entire planet?

Me: He's not. He's here to consume and kill the dead.

Thea: Whoa, this dude eats and kills dead people? I got to get a picture of that.

Me: He doesn't really kill or eat them. He revives them to serve him and then destroy into the fires of hell. It's a some kind of ritual.

Trap: That sounds horrifying.

Thea: I don't think that devil is going to be happy if we ruin his ritual.

Me: No, he won't be. That's why I'd strongly advise against any confrontation against him. Chernabog is one of the most powerful beings we've ever encountered.

Gloria (from Happy Feet): That explains why he's so terrifying and powerful, but how does he do that?

Me: His dark shadow can cross over everywhere. When it's landed in some buildings or graveyards, the spirits of restless souls arise.

Captain America: Maybe we can help those restless souls so they can help us.

Me: Not necessarily, the restless souls are always under complete control of Chernabog. They will absolutely see you as enemies. And his minions too.

The Flash: Wonderful. So if Mr. Satan doesn't completley crush us, the ghosts and monsters will be happy to finish the job.

Me: Yeah. Is that a problem?

The Flash: No. Just wanted to make sure what the teams are.

Me: Good.

Alex the lion: What kind of monsters are we dealing with?

Me: A lot. Harpies, demons, ghosts, wraiths. And the restless souls were mostly hanged criminals, fallen warriors, witches and people buried under unsacred ground.

Spider-man: So we're fighting monsters, ghosts and the undead. Anyone else a bit concerned about the situation.

Me: The team's mission is to stop the threats of the monsters and locate Chernabog at the top of Bald Mountain. Anymore questions? Alright, good luck.

(_After two hours, we reached Slovenia_)

Me: Whoa, my first time in Slovenia.

Thea: You mean, you never been here?

Me: No, only to a few places in the world. Alright, people. We're going to sleep in one of those houses or in the helicarrier.

Ash Ketchum: I thought we were going to look for Chernabog?

Pikachu: Pika.

Me: The God of Evil mostly arrives at night. He doesn't come always at dawn, because light is his weakness. And don't forget the sound of church bells, he hates that.

Miguel (from The Road to El Dorado): Maybe, we can ask some of the villagers if they know more.

(_in one of the houses_)

Villager: Yes-a-ree, one of the villagers took a picture of that vile creature on top of the mountain. Seems like one of you knows him more than the rest.

Me: Well, I mostly look at movies and learn of it.

Thea: So the only way we can stop it is the coming of dawn and the sound of church bells?

Me: That's what I said. But before we can do that, we must battle him first. I even can't believe that one of the most dangerous villains have turned people who are dead into his personal flying monkeys.

Hercules: Flying monkeys? I don't understand that sentence.

Captain America: I do. I mean, I know what it means.

Me: Normally, he reaches great havoc on Walpurgis night.

Thea: What is Walpurgis night?

Me: It's the equivalent of our own Halloween. If I may finish, we have no other choice for today than go into the dark of the night.

Geronimo: The night? Are you serious?

Me: Do I look serious?

Geronimo: Well, maybe.

Me: I must warn all of you. The night will be very dangerous and too ominous. I say, it's going to be a long night.

Storm: Don't worry, Sean. Wolverine and I are ready for everything, even the other X-men are ready.

Wolverine: You got that right, bub.

Rainbow Dash: So what are we doing now?

Trap: We wait till it's night.

Me: Alright, be careful.

(_Within a few hours, it became night. So we went outside very quiet. No other person dares to come in the night if Chernabog's here._)

Me: Be very quiet. You can't know what you can find in a place like this. You know the plan?

Defenders: Yes.

Me: Good.

(_But what we don't know, is that a terrible darkness has brought something else to make the night more dangerous and scary: music._)

Benjamin: Pandora, be quiet.

Pandora: I'm not doing anything.

Benjamin: Then what am I hearing? Sean. Do you hear something?

Me: I'm trying to listen.(_listens_)

(_scary familiar music begins. Night on bald mountain( watch?v=v_Oa3f-WFps)_)

Me: (_with big eyes and says silently_): Oh no.

Pandora: Sean, what is it?

Me: It has begun. But where does the music come from? The darkness. It's the darkness.

Milo Thatch: Is it just me or is that getting louder?

Philoctetes: That doesn't sound good.

Trap: Look, on the mountain.

Me: Oh please, not now.(_watches out of fear at the top of the mountain_)

(_The devil has awoken. He spread out his wings and raises his arms. Then he aims his hands to the ground. A large shadow came over the sleeping village._)

Me: Be careful, friends. He's going to summon the dead from their grave.

Fred the donkey (from The Fearless Four): Even the bats fear him.

Spongebob Squarepants: We must get out of here. This scene and the music gives me the creeps.

Batman: Stay strong, Spongebob.

Trap: It gives me nightmares too.

Benjamin the donkey (from Animal Farm): Hee-haw. (_aims with his head to something_)

Donkey: What is it, Benjamin? Oh my God. That scaffold. Ghosts are coming out.

Little Creek: And they're heading towards Chernabog.

Me: Don't let him see you.

(_Chernabog looks around and aims with a finger to a castle. The spirits of fallen warriors arrived. Everywhere more ghosts appear and even witches._)

Me: Be careful for the graveyard.

Geronimo: They keep coming.

(_Then a few people, who were spying on us, saw everything too and tried to reach us._)

Jack Skellington: Follow the spirits to Bald Mountain.

(_A ghost appeared and grabbed Geronimo_)

Geronimo: Help me!

Thea: Geronimo!

Benjamin: Uncle G!

Me: I'll save him.

Thea: No, you could be killed.

Me: Then so be it, but I still have faith in my wish. Don't worry, G. Here I come.

(_Also monsters appeared out of nowhere and I was able to grab a harpy to get to Geronimo._)

Teela (from He-Man and the Masters of the Universe): I don't know if we can hold it much longer.

(_Then a ghost came straight to Thea, but it's attacked was blocked by a stranger with katanas and guns_)

(stranger 1): Oh yeah. Did you see that, guys?! I won! I won!

(stranger 2): Wilson, keep your attention. Follow me, madam. And take your friends too.

Thea: Defenders. Follow me.

(_They followed Thea into a church_)

Thea: Thanks for helping us, Mr. uh.

(stranger 2): I'm Dr. Stephen Strange, The Sorcerer Supreme and master of the mystic arts. The african-american is Luke Cage and his partner Iron Fist. The lady is Spider-Woman and the man who just saved you is Deadpool.

Deadpool: Hello, pleased to meet you. Gotta say, are those real?

Thea: (_feeling uncomfortable_) Excuse me.

Luke Cage: Wade. Be careful with what you're saying. Don't mind him, miss. They call him "the Merc' with the Mouth".

Trap: For what?

Spider-Woman: Because he never stops talking and always talk wisecracks. Sometimes he can go too far.

Iron Fist: His insanity was a little bit worse since the Weapon X Program.

Peter Pan: That program which Wolverine was also a volunteer.

Dr. Strange: Indeed. We followed you all time and we want to help you.

Deadpool: (_to Wolverine_) Logan! No time no see. It has never been the same without you, not even at Weapon X. Nobody calls me 'bub' anymore.

Wolverine: Don't flatter me, Wilson or you gonna make me blush.

Thea: My boyfriend and brother are catched by those monsters. We must save them.

Dr. Strange: And we will. How do you call your team?

Sora: The Defenders.

Dr. Strange: That's strange. I was normally the founder of a group of super heroes known as 'Defenders', but then since the attack on the universe began we were separated. Very well.

Deadpool: Alrighty then, let's save your friends.

(_Meanwhile at the top of Bald Mountain, Geronimo has been brought to this godforsaken place. A place filled with fire._)

Geronimo: Oh no. What am I going to do? (_Monsters are approaching him and carried him to their master_) Let me go!

Me: Geronimo! Oh dear, never thought I would be here. It's a nightmare came true.

(_While I was fighting my way on the peak, Geronimo was about to get the fright of his life._)

Geronimo: Let me go, you fiends.

(_fire rises everywhere and before him stood an enormous giant._)

Geronimo: Oh no. This is not good. (_looks with a fright above_)

Chernabog: Ha ha ha. Who dares to interfere with Chernabog, keeper of the fires of darkness. Beware those who defy me! What have we here? A man that looks like a mouse? Ha ha ha.

Geronimo: Guys, please help me.

(_Meanwhile_)

Nala: How far is it to the top? We must hurry to save them.

Daffy Duck: We go as fast as we can.

Chernabog: Prepare yourself for great torture, little one.

Geronimo: Please, don't do it. Why are you doing this?

Chernabog: I'm the god of evil, it's what I do. I want to rule the whole world. And everything will go my way.

Me: Then you have to go through me. You think you're a big guy, but you're still a... Damn, you're scarier in real life than in the 'Fantasia' movie.

Geronimo: Sean, you came for me.

Me: Of course, I did. You're a friend of mine. And about you, we're gonna stop you. We're not going to let Earth and the other worlds turn into hell.

Chernabog: Then fear my wrath, little fool.

(_The other Defenders appeared too_)

Chernabog: More friends of yours? You're so stupid to come here, now you will face your nightmares and doom.

(_We needed flying to battle him and so it began. His fire abilities are very strong and summoning demons and ghosts. We succeede, but it was not over yet._)

Thea: Did we finish him off?

Me: No, we made him much angrier.

(_Chernabog grabbed us and we were back at the peak_. _He summons his minions and let his fury loose. We were actually also dealing with a lot of taboos. We saw many things that we never saw in today's age. We saw cruelty, nudity, turning things that are beautiful into something disgusting and vile, reviving lost souls so that Chernabog would destroy them again and more. This was truly hell on Earth. But actually nudity is something natural, but this was devil Chernabog grabbed me and Thea into his massive hands._)

Thea: Let me go!

Me: Think. Think, Sean. Use your brains for a time. (_I looked to the horizon and the sun was almost up_) That's it. Peter Pan, Balthazar, Quasimodo. Go to the church and sound the bell. Wathc ou for his minions.

Balthazar Blake (from The Sorcerer's Apprentice): Okay.

Peter Pan: Quick, before they catch us.

(_The three arrived at the church. Balthazar Blake and Peter Pan fight against the minions._)

Rainbow Dash: Quasi, do it now!

(_Quasimodo pulls the rope and finally the moment was there. Chernabog did his last powerful attack. He was trying to cast another spell, but then the coming of dawn and the sound of church bells began to weak him. Also the minions felt that pain_)

Chernabog: No. The light. That sound.

(_Then he disappeared and the ghosts and minions turned back to their abodes of darkness. Hope and life triumphed over the powers of despair and death_)

Me: We... We did it. We beat him. Victory!

Defenders: Victory!

(_Meanwhile_)

Villager: Thank you. You saved us all. We are forever in your debt, noble warriors.

Me: I never thought we have beaten that nightmare.

Thea: It was also thanks to these people.

Me: Dr. Strange, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, Deadpool and Spider-Woman?

Dr. Strange: You must be the last Keyblade wielder?

Me: It such an honor to meet you.

Deadpool: Don't flatter us, dude.

Spider-Woman: What's your job?

Me: We're taking down super villains. They all joined together as the 'Lords of Shadow' and to make it worse, they're let by Master Xehanort.

Iron Fist: So he's back. This sounds interesting. We want to join you. Power Man and Iron Fist are back in business.

Luke Cage: Danny, I'm not called Power Man anymore. What's your name, kid?

Me: Sean. Welcome to the team.

Deadpool: Alright. So shall we get ice-cream first?

Wolverine: You never stop talking, are you?

Deadpool: No, not while I'm awake.

Wolverine: (_sighs_)

**THE END**


End file.
